No One's Gonna Love You
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: She just needs a closure. But she'd never thought that she'd be singing at the love of her life wedding while she's marrying someone else. rated T for language.


**So I can't reblog stuffs from tumblr cause apparently I already blogs 250 stuffs and it's the daily limit so I have to wait for 24 hours. I have nothing to do, so I write. Fuck all of this shit. **

**This might help you while reading this, I love music :**

**Blame It On September by Allstar Weekend**

**Can't Help Falling In Love (cover) by Ingrid Michaelson **

**Mona Lisa by The Summer Set**

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death cab For Cutie**

**No One's Gonna Love You by Band Of Horses**

**Worlds Apart by The Mostar Diving Club**

**About A Girl by The Summer Set**

**Don't let Me Go by The Summer Set**

**Awesome song.**

**How are you awesome people doing?**

**Spelling/Grammar error are all mine. I apologize in advance. **

**Disclaimers: No I do Not Own Glee, If I did, Harmony would tell Faberry they're her mothers. Lol okay.**

* * *

><p>You stared at her. She was looking for her purse. You looked at her, the way she dressed. She looked beautiful, Santana said she looked normal now. She looked beautiful and yet you hate it. You missed the days with the short skirts and argyle. You wondered where she kept all that. Now she wears dress, boots. Like typical girls in New York.<p>

And you hated it.

She changed. You act like you don't realize it but you do. Everything about her was different. The way she talk, the way she dress, the way she smile, laugh, the way she look at you. Everything. You rarely see her, when you did, you're asleep. Sometimes when she's home, you're not. She talked about her day and how amazing her days were with her friends. She never asks how you are anymore. She kissed you less than 3 seconds before she went to work. She didn't say I love you, she said it when you and her made love, but other than that, no.

And you hated it.

She asked you to 'hang out' with her friends, so you did. You sat on the corner where she and her friends laughed and talked. You wondered why you are even there. What are you? You asked yourself. You gripped the cup so hard, the coffee spill. She just smiled at you and asked for another coffee for you and turned her attention to her friends. When you guys about to go home, there's this girl, you didn't see her face but she was hugging her. So tight, not in a friendship way.

And you hated it.

You stared at her. She just came back. You were lying on the couch, watching the tv. She greeted you and then changed her clothes. You close your eyes and let the tears fell down.

"Are you in love with her?" you asked, out of nowhere. Thing is, you can't take it anymore. She turned to you and sat down.

"What?" what, you chuckled bitterly, not excuse me, not I'm sorry but what. Who is this girl?

"That girl, the blonde. Are you in love with her?"

"Are you crazy?" You're about to be.

"Are you?"

"Quinn, what's wrong with you? I'm your girlfriend," she snapped.

"Am I? Because you spent your days with her, sometimes you even sleep at her house. Did you ever think how that made me feels?"

"Are you saying I'm cheating on you?"

"No." It's true. You didn't think so.

"But I think you have feelings for her," you added.

"This is stupid." She stood up.

"Is it?" she looked at you, you close your eyes.

"It's true then? You have feelings for her?"

"Quinn—"

"It's okay, just answer it. Just,"

She looked down and nodded.

You cried. You wish you didn't. But you did. You gripped your hair, you didn't wipe the tears. You just looked down at the bracelet in your hand. She gave it to you, for your birthday, the first birthday you celebrate with her.

"I-I love you, Quinn," you have no idea how those words could kill you instead of making you smile.

"But you love her too," it's not a question; it's sounded like a fact.

She shook her head.

"No. I love you, Quinn. But," you looked back down at the bracelet.

"But I have strong feelings towards her." You licked your lip and nodded.

"I'm so-"

"It's okay. You can't force your heart. It's, it's fine," It's not.

"Quinn, are we—"

"I think so," You stood up and walked to her. You knelt down and wiped her tears. You smiled, it didn't reach your eyes, but it's an honest smile.

"I love you, Rachel. I need you in my life, but you have your own life, who am I to force you? I love you, always remember that. I'll come back. I promise you, I'll come back, because I know that you and I, we going to end up together," you kissed her lips, her lips still burned on your own. You pulled away and kissed her forehead before you packed your bag and walked to the door. You turned around, she's crying, so were you, but she didn't ask you to stay. So you go.

You hated every seconds of it.

* * *

><p>You did come back. You did. 5 months later, when you missed her too much you can't take it anymore, you drove your car for hours just to tell her that, and to tell her how you still love her. You prayed that she still love you, inside the elevator, you prayed too much you forgot your name for a moment. You just need something, closure. Yes, you need closure. When it opens, you took a deep breath and walked to her door. But you stop, you stop when you saw a girl, you can't see her face, the girl was wearing a thick jacket with a hoodie on. But you saw Rachel's face. She looked beautiful, breath-taking. You smiled and you started to walk, but once again you stop, you stop because you saw her kissing that girl. You cursed yourself for not looking away. When you did, they already walked inside. You walked away, eyes tearing, lips sealed. All the way home you asked yourself why the hell did you let her go. You want a closure, you got it.<p>

You hated yourself.

You drank too much that night; Santana had to carry you home. Brittany cried and she didn't let go of your hand. If you weren't thinking about Rachel so much, you would thank them.

You moved on. You're in a band. You played the guitar, and you sing. You met Josh one day, he remind you of Finn, but better. Way better than Finn, he also played the drum. He said he wanted to play in a band. You borrowed his guitar that he never plays and you learned to play it by yourself. Once you strummed the strings, there's something inside you that just felt powerful. They way your left fingers change between chords to chords and the way your rights fingers strummed and plucked the strings, you loved the feelings. And then you met Christina, she played keyboard. You met her in a bar, and then you met Mike and Drake, they're in a band that treated them like shit. So you built your own band. Your first gig, you played the song that'd been in your mind for so long, you played **Blame It on September** and whenever the chorus came, you sang your heart out and you strummed your guitar like a professional.

You never thought that you, Quinn Fabray would be in a band_. But you never thought you would live without the love of your life either._

You and your band were not well known but you got gig almost every night. You loved it; you got to sing about Rachel without people actually knowing it. You get to write your own songs, most of them about Rachel. Sometimes you wondered if she thinks about you like you did every day.

"Hey we get invited to play on a wedding. The bride is fucking rich and apparently big fan of us," Josh said as he cleaned his cymbal.

"You want to play at a wedding? Are you kidding me Josh?" you asked, tuning your guitar.

"Well I heard that plenty of music producers would be there."

"Yeah right," Christina said.

"It's true!" You wondered how stupid they can be.

"Okay, enough. We'll go okay?"

The bands cheered. You smiled, but your heart kept beating faster and faster. You checked your pulse and asked yourself what the hell is up with you.

Santana came to see you one day. She looked different, worried. You don't know, you never saw that before.

"What's wrong with you?" you asked her as she stared at you.

"She's getting married." You dropped your guitar.

"W-who?" Why did you ask?

"Rachel."

"She's getting married this—"

"Don't. Don't tell me. I shouldn't care. It's been 2 years, why do I still feel this? Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you might wanna know. Britt can't stop crying, she said you should marry Rachel."

You kicked Josh's drum kit.

* * *

><p>You arrived at the wedding. Josh was not kissing when he said the bride is rich. You met the bride and she looked so happy. Of course she would, you fool.<p>

"Oh my God! I can't believe you guys really here. I'm a big fan," she said as she thrust her hand. You smiled and shook her hand.

"Thank you," you said.

"My wife, I meant my soon-to-be wife, do not know you guys are here." Wife. Oh. You chuckled along with her.

"Do you have request? For songs?"

"Oh no. Anything would be fine. I gotta go, she needs me." You nodded and watched the blonde walked away.

"Her soon-to-be wife is one lucky bitch," I heard Mike said behind me.

"Dude, that's rude!" Drake said, hitting him with Josh's drum stick.

"Hey! Back off, that's my drum sticks!"

"Stop being idiots, idiots!" Christina snapped.

"Shut up!" the boys said.

"No you shut up!"

You walked away, sighing.

As the guest started to arrive, you and your band started on the music. You decided to do covers because almost all of your songs are about someone else and it's not appropriate for other people wedding.

You started with _**Can't Help Falling in Love**_ but with the Ingrid Michaelson's version, you liked the version better, somehow. No you don't have anything against Elvis, but you just live the version better. Some of the crowd actually clapped, you smiled.

You and your band decided to go with_** Mona Lisa** _by the Summer Set because somehow you think that song fit in a wedding. While singing that, Rachel appears in your mind. You didn't stop though.

You looked through the crowd. A group of people caught your eyes.

Santana and Brittany.

You raised your eyebrows but kept on singing. You saw Mike and Tina, and you saw everyone from your past. Santana looked at you, eyes widen, and you read her mouth. _Shit._

Your heart sank.

"The bride, well one of them requests a song. _**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**_. Quinn, you heard me?"

Quinn turned around and nodded.

So you did. You watched the crowed sat down as the bride walked down the aisle. And then you saw it. The other bride.

You die. Right there when you saw her face.

_Rachel._

Rachel, the girl you dated for years and you left her. Rachel the love of your life, walking down the aisle as a girl waits for her.

You looked down. You and your band stopped playing when she reaches at the end of the aisle. You watched them as the minister started his speech.

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…_

You looked at them. Why did you look at them?

Santana looked at you. She gave you a small smile, you looked down.

_Natalie James, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?_

_I do._

_Rachel Berry, ill you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?_

You don't know why, but you prayed that she'd say no. You kept on praying until she said the word.

_I do._

You tasted blood on your mouth, you bit them too hard.

Santana walked towards you with Brittany. They both looked at you with tears in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Q."

You nodded and turned around and picked up another guitar.

They walked away and you saw the people from Glee club looking at you. They looked at you like Santana and Brittany looked at you.

You hated it.

"_It's time for the first dance. Let's hear it for Mrs and Mrs James , people," _

The crowd clapped.

You looked at Rachel as she walked toward her wife. Gosh that's hurt.

You started to strum your guitar.

"_It's looking like a limb torn off_

_Or altogether just taken apart__,"_

She wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck and buried her face on the crook of her wife. Still hurt.

They swayed.

"_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do__  
><em>_No one's gonna love you more than I do__,"_

Rachel's eyes met your own. Her eyes widen, she got tears inside her eyes. You kept on singing. What else can you do really?

"_If things start splitting at the seams and now,__  
><em>_It's tumbling down__  
><em>_Hard,"_

You saw the tears fell down her eyes.

"_I never want to hear you say__  
><em>_That you'd be better off__  
><em>_Or you liked it that way__,"_

This time your own tears fell down.

"_But someone__  
><em>_They should have warned you__  
><em>_When things start splitting at the seams and now__  
><em>_The whole thing's tumbling down__,"_

You close your eyes. You hate it, whatever you're feeling, you hate it.

"_If things start splitting at the seams and now,__  
><em>_It's tumbling down__  
><em>_**Hard,**__"_

You strummed the last chords and open your eyes as the crowd cheered and you saw her kissing her wife.

You acted like a robot after the first dance. You forced yourself to just play the music. You're here for a reason. But God, you never thought you would sing at the love of your life's wedding while she's married someone else's instead of you.

"Hey! Thank you so much for playing at my wedding. It meant a lot," The lucky girl said as she hand you a small, quite thick envelope. She smiled and you forced yourself to smile.

"No problem. Congratulation," you said. Rachel walked to her. You clenched your jaw.

"Thanks. Baby, this is Quinn from Heartbreak Warfare. My favorite band,"

"H-hye,"

"Congratulation, ," Maybe it's just you but you think you saw her flinched.

She nodded.

"Hey babe, I need to see my cousin, okay? It's been a while since I saw them. See you, Quinn. And again, thank you," you smiled.

You looked at Rachel. You sighed and turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

You stopped and turned back around.

"I sing."

"At my wedding?" that hurt even more coming out from her mouth.

"Yes, at your wedding," Maybe not. Maybe saying it hurt even more.

"Why?"

"I don't know it'll be your wedding," you tried to walk away again, she grabbed your wrist. You hate that electric that shock you.

She pulled you into a room.

"You told me you'd come back! You promised me you'd come back, Quinn! Why didn't you?" she cried, you looked around as you pulled your hair, frustrated.

"I did come back, Rach! I did! I came back because I love you so much but then I saw you kissing this girl, I think she's your wife now, and I just… I need closure, Rachel. And I got it. I got my closure. I got it twice,"

Both of you were crying.

"I hate this." She said.

"Me too, I hate this too, Rach. Gosh how much I hate this. But what can I do? You're married now. To someone else. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Is she's the girl I-I left you for? Is she's that girl you're in love with?"

"Yes,"

You nodded, at least she's rich. She can give Rachel much better life than you can.

"I-I waited for you for a year, Quinn" you looked up to her.

"I waited for you. But after a year, Natalie proposed to me. And-and I, I need to move on. To look forward, I can't keep looking at the past now that it's gone," she continues as she caressed your cheek.

"Honestly sometimes, when I'm with her, all I can see is you. I hate myself for not able to love her like I love you. But, but I love her enough to marry her,"

"It's okay. It's your life, Rachel. I have no right to say anything about it," you tucked her hair behind her ear. God, she's beautiful.

"You look so beautiful,"

She blushed and smiled.

"As much as I wish it was me who will take you home tonight as your wife, I'm happy for you. She's a lucky girl,"

Rachel wrapped her arms around your neck and held you tight.

You close your eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I love you, Quinn."

She kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Rachel. I love you so much." She kissed you, it's a peck, but it burned. Still, it still burned.

"Congratulation," you said before you walked away, you heard the sobbing behind you but you didn't look back.

* * *

><p>You guys got signed. Once again Josh was right, there were plenty of music producers there, and one of them signed you.<p>

Now you're in a tour. **Heartbreak Warfare** is now a big name. You guys have fans that follow the tour bus; the crazy paparazzi that took pictures even when you walked out of your house, you guys have fans that sent crazy stuffs like underwear and blood. Some of them actually proposed to you and Christina.

You loved your life but you're still lonely as fuck. Headlines everywhere. But you're still lonely.

**Heartbreak Warfare Breaks Fans Heart with Their Songs.**

**Who hurt Quinn Fabray?**

**Quinn Fabray Still Broken. **

You opened up your tour with one of your favorite song, **_Worlds Apart_**. And then you sang your own songs which are a hit. You always sing _**About a Girl**_ and end your concert with**_ Don't Let Me Go_**. The fans love it when you sang cover by other bands and singers.

You're sweaty, you're very tired; all you wanted to do was lay down and sleep for hours. But when you walked in your dressing room, a girl was sitting on your bed. You frowned. Crazy fan.

"Hey, I don't think you should be here right now,"

"Why?" She asked and turned around; you dropped the bottle in your hand.

Rachel.

Rachel Berry.

She was wearing her short skirt and that sweater, you smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she walked closer to you, stood on her tippy toes and whispered in your ear.

"_If we jump we could fall,__If we jump we could fall in love,"_ she sang. You grinned.

"Your-your wife,"

"Who?"

"What about her?" You asked, you love her but you can't cause another heartbreak, even if it's not your own or Rachel's.

"She knows I can't love her like I love you. She let me go, it's hard but I can't lie to her, to myself, I love you. I'm in love with you. Only you,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You came back but then you leave me again, so I come back," you smiled, this time it did reach your eyes.

"I love you so much, Rachel." You said as you picked her up and spun her around. She giggled, you have plenty of favorite songs, favorite stuffs to listen to, the rain, the bird chirping, and the ocean, but it could never compete with the sound of her giggled.

"I love you so much, Quinn." She said as she leaned down and kissed you.

**Heartbreak Warfare's Singer, Quinn Fabray is now healed.**

* * *

><p><strong>So umm reviews? that'd be great. i'm bored, entertain me. Oh, I have links for all the songs, so if you guys want it PM me or something. I don't mind. <strong>

**Heartbreak Warfare, that's from John Mayer's song. hi hi.**


End file.
